Catch Me If You Can
by YuukiRI
Summary: Sakura's dad died from cancer her mom was murdered and robbed of her prized paintings.Sakura wants to get them back therefore she becomes Famous Thief Silver Crescent. Chased by no other than her best friend and cop Syaoran Li. Detailed Summary inside!
1. Prolouge

**.:Summary:.**

**Sakura is a orphan. Her dad died of cancer and her mom was murdered. During the time of the murder her mom's precious paintings got stolen by the murderer. **

**She vows to get them back and the only way she saw was possible was to become a thief. Syaoran Li is her best friend in this fic, he is the son of the head cop **

**and is trying to capture the Thief Silver Crescent but doesn't know its actually Sakura! No romance at all in this fic. Always Sakura's P.O.V.  
**

**I do not own CCS**

**WARNING: This is my first fanfic so it may be boring and stupid, but if you read it I would appreciate it very much! Thanx!**

_**.:**__**Prologue**__**:.**_

"_STOP HER!" were the shouted words that were yelled by a boy with determined amber eyes. He was chasing a girl, _

_ heading towards the silver moon shining above her in the clear starry sky. A girl with hair as silver as the moon, with eyes more blue_

_ than any sapphire, and a smile to surpass an angel._

_A policeman lunged forward trying to grab her long legs with his arms but the girl skillfully dodged without breaking a sweat. _

_ Another tried to swipe her feet but she just knocked him out with a single kick. The boy with amethysts eyes stepped_

_ in front of her trying to block her but she just jumped onto a roof as if she had wings._

_She ran forward across the roof, jumping from one roof to another with the roaring wind blowing away her silver bang. She _

_ said her final line once again, with a voice over brimming with confidence. __"_**_I once again stole another master piece under _**

_** the eyes of this silver moon!**"__ As she disappeared into the night, leaving only pale pink cherry blossoms floating in _

_ the place where she once was__._


	2. Chapter 1: Famous Thief Silver Crescent

_**.:**__**Famous Thief Silver Crescent**__**:.**_

The next morning the sky was sparkling blue with only the sun shining brightly down on me. I walked to Tomeda High School with my long auburan hair neatly put

into two braids on each side with most of my hair down. When I arrived a large pair of hands slammed against my desk. "Sakura! That girl got away again!"

"Which girl are you talking about Syaoran?" I asked calmly, taking my books out of my jet blue school bag.

"You-Know-Who! That thief who's been stealing those precious art pieces from different museums lately!" He yelled at me, with his sharp amber eyes full of rage.

"You mean Silver Crescent?" I asked, still calm.

"That's right! After all that careful planning she still manages to escape!" Syaoran continued, furious with himself.

"That's because she is smart and you are useless" I said as I flashed my now impatient emerald eyes in his direction.

"What do you mean by 'useless' Sakura! And why are you siding with Silver Crescent?!" He exclaimed with more anger than ever.

"Well its true isn't it? Even though she sends you a notice that tells you what she's going to steal and even _when_! _You_ are the one who is working on this case and _you _

know the most about this case and yet _you _can't find out her identity even though you saw her face more than once! Therefore you can only be described as

u-s-e-l-e-s-s, and whose side I take is none of your business!" I said with annoyance in my voice. Not noticing it at all, he yelled back at me saying:

"I am not useless! I was just caught off guard that's all! She just has a few tricks to back up her confidence! After all-"

'_Poor Syaoran'_ was what I was thinking as he kept droning on and on how he would catch Silver Crescent next time. _'My poor, clueless childhood friend Syaoran, he's _

_wasting his time trying to catch the famous thief Silver Crescent, because she would never let herself get caught by him. I know, because after all, the famous thief Silver _

_Crescent is me, I Sakura Kinimoto, a normal fifteen-year old student by day, famous thief Silver Crescent by night. Most people would think I'm a 'bad person', or 'foolish _

_enough to become a thief'. But I'm not 'foolish' nor am I 'bad person' because I have a reason to be a thief, a reason to steal it all'_

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	3. Chapter 2: A Thief's Reason

_**.:**__**A Thief's Reason**__**:.**_

_ On a cool autumn night seven years ago my mother and I had just come back to our vacant house to celebrate my birthday. My father had already passed away from a disease _

_called cancer. I missed him very much but I wasn't lonely at all, because I had my mother with me. That night was the last birthday we spent together. We were having fun _

_eating cake and watching movies in our small room. It was great until we heard a loud sound, the sound of someone breaking in. _

_My mother suddenly turned pale and started panicking. She told me to hide and not to come out until she told me to. When, when she left, I couldn't hear anything, not one _

_sound reached my cupboard. It was total silence. The perfect silence however was destroyed by a blood piercing scream; I got scared, worried about myself and my mother who _

_was nowhere to be seen. I started hearing two voices, both male and low pitched, threatening my mother, demanding to give them her art collection or else. I was horrified not _

_being able to do anything but listen._

"_Listen Nadeshiko Kinimoto, death is what you will meet if you don't give us those precious artworks you have!" This person's voice put goose bumps down my back._

"_Never!" I heard my mother scream. "I'll never give my precious collection to cold blooded people like you, who don't care or know a thing about art!"_

"_Well then, we'll just have to use force won't we?" When I heard this line I didn't know what to do. All I thought was 'Will my mother be alright?'_

_Suddenly, I saw through the cupboard hole two men dressed in black with ice cold eyes and covered faces. They were dragging my mother by her hair into the room and _

_started beating her to death, stabbing her. I wanted to stop them but I was too scared to do anything. All I could do was stay frozen watching my own mother being murdered. _

_When they finally left, taking all the art pieces in the house, I dragged myself to my mother. I was angry at myself for being weak, for not being able to do anything. My mother _

_was lying there with little life left in her. As I sat there not knowing what to do, my mother started coughing up blood trying to say something._

"_I'm so sorry Sakura your birthday was ruined"._

"_Who cares about that!? Look at you, you're about to die mother! We should call the doctor right away!" These were the forced words that came out of my mouth, with my _

_petrified eyes overflowing with tears._

"_Sakura" My mother started sweetly "Even though I may die, you must continue to live and support your self alright?"_

"_Ok" I stared at my mother's beaten up body. The pink flower dress she was wearing was drenched in blood. I was not able to take my eyes off her. My mother reached for _

_something in her pocket, taking a small white box with a pink ribbon nicely tying it up._

"_I want you to have this Sakura" she said weakly, as she gave the white box to me. "It's your birthday present,"_

"_Wha-?" I said, as I took the box, untying it carefully. What I pulled out of the box was a single silver chain with a silver pendant in a shape of the crescent moon._

"_Silver crescents are the most beautiful things at night". My mother was smiling as she said this, while grasping my hand tightly. "Sakura, through out your entire life you will_

_ face many things: hardship, happiness and choices, all these things will help you grow, yes you may change because of it but in a good way. No matter how much you change or _

_how much, as long as you like it, it doesn't matter, it's still you, Sakura. People are just like the moon. It changes so many times, but it's still the same moon everyone loves". _

_After hearing this, I continued to have tears falling from my eyes. Suddenly I noticed my mother's grasp slowly getting looser and looser, her eye lids were slowly closing. I _

_started panicking, I kept yelling to my mother not to die, but it was already too late. My mother had already departed to the next world. I kept crying endless tears, waiting for _

_the police to arrive. When they finally arrived the police took my mother's body away. A few days later I went to my mother's funeral. Many people were crying, including me. I _

_cried as much as I wanted, because I vowed to myself from that day forward I would never cry again._

_**Six Years Later…**_

_Although it's been six years I have never forgotten that incident and I never shed another tear, even when I broke my leg or when a friend moved away, not one tear. I still _

_treasured the silver crescent pendant my mother gave me, by wearing it everyday. In school, I was part of the Rhythmic Gymnastics and Martial Arts club, I had the highest _

_grades in my school, and the only one who was able to match my grades was my childhood friend Syaoran Li. _

_I was happy most of the time throughout the years, but underneath all my happiness, I held a great urge to catch the two men who murdered my mother. That's the reason _

_why I trained in Rhythmic Gymnastics and Martial Arts. I also studied hard because I was hoping to catch them one day. Not having enough clues the police gave up on the case, _

_letting the criminals get away, but I still continued. The art collection which was stolen from my mother was recently sold to different museums around town, with the seller's _

_identity unknown. For some reason however, we were unable to get them back. The police and the museums said my family had no proof the art pieces belonged to us and they _

_refused to give them back. _

_Monday the sixth came and it was my birthday again, I was turning thirteen that day, but I, however, as usual, was in no mood to celebrate. I was alone on my birthday again_

_ because I never asked my friends to come over to celebrate, although they usually come over anyway. I also didn't want to celebrate on the day my mother was murdered. I _

_went to my room after school as usual locking myself inside, wondering 'how can I get back my mother's precious collection' and 'how can I find the two men who murdered her'._

_I got frustrated not being able to think of anything so I decided to turn on the radio and listen to the recent news. The reporter started talking about the robbery _

_yesterday-"Last night at nine o'clock at the Crystal Town Bank, a robber stole more than 100, 000, 000 yen, also taking an expensive painting worth even more, with him. Police_

_ are doubting that the bank will ever see the painting again." _

_The reporter continued talking but I didn't care what she was talking about anymore, because what she had given just gave me the solution to my problems. A solution that _

_could get my mother's precious art work collection back and may even lead me to the two who murdered her. The solution to all my problems was to become a thief!_

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	4. Chapter 3: Becoming A Thief

**For those who were wondering, I did delete this fic before because it was messed up and I got confused when I was downloading the fic. So I decided to delete it and started all over again It was really frustrating! -oOMagicalxSakuraOo**

_**.:Becoming a Thief:.**_

_ Now that I had decided to become a thief, I need to have the abilities to become one. So for a whole year, I practiced relentlessly on my martial arts and rhythmic gymnastics, _

_I learned how to break various locks and hack into computers. I also learned a few tricks, however there was still one problem remaining: the disguise._

_ I knew I couldn't go out as a thief without a mask or else everybody would recognize me! But I hated masks, they make me lose concentration. I held my treasured pendent _

_tightly, wondering how I could protect my identity when I'm a thief 'If only my hair would change colour…like silver! If my eyes changed colour to blue that would be great too. My _

_voice should probably change as well, with a matching costume to present myself as a thief! Like a short white dress with a long red ribbon tying my waist and a few other _

_fabrics to make it less plain... "Oh mother, please help me! "I said out loud. Suddenly a strange light started glowing from the pendant my mother had given me. I was enveloped_

_ in this light and when it died down I found myself looking exactly like what I was thinking._

'_Wow,' I started thinking, it was logically impossible, but this wasn't logic, it was the complete opposite, it was magic! My hair transformed from amber-brown to shining silver, _

_my eyes turned from the honey-brown colour into the brightest blue. When I tried to talk, my voice was different and my costume was just as I had imagined it. It was _

_unbelievable! 'Mother must be helping me' I thought I smiled "Thanks mother". I tried again every day, making the transformation easier. I didn't understand this power but I _

_was sure it was my mother protecting me. In the midst of my practice I suddenly I heard a voice calling my name, "Sakura"._

'_Huh?' I thought 'is someone calling me?'_

"_Sakura"_

'_What a warm voice' I started smiling._

"SAKURA!"

I shot my head up, startled. "What?" I asked no one in particular.

"Its lunch time". When I lifted my head, Syaoran was standing there holding a bento. "It's time for lunch Sakura, were you sleeping in class?"

"Its none of your business Syaoran" I answered sleepily. I was also a bit angry that I had a dream about my past again. 'No,' I thought, 'It wasn't a dream it was my

worst nightmare'

"Whatever, lets go eat lunch," He said not caring about what I had just said.

We went to the roof of the school to eat our lunch as usual, and as always Syaoran kept talking about how he would catch Silver Crescent next time. I was

straightening my school uniform, which was a plaid skirt with a white blouse. A question suddenly popped into my head. Curious, I asked him,

"Hey Syaoran, why are you so intent on catching Silver Crescent anyway?"

"Why?" Syaoran asked startled. "Well, that's because she said something to me like it was a challenge the first time she stole something from a museum, that's all".

"Challenge?" I was confused because I didn't remember saying anything of that sort. Not having anything in my memory relating to what he said I was forced to ask him

"What exactly did she say?"

"It's none of your business Sakura" he said as he tried to get food out of his short black hair

"Come on tell me!" I nagged, hoping he would give in.

"No!" He replied "Come on that's the bell. We have to head to class."

"Oh alright." I grumbled, annoyed he wouldn't tell me anything. _'Oh well, I guess Ill just have to rely on my good old memory then,' _I thought as I entered the classroom.

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Encounter

_**.:The First Encounter:.**_

After school I went home, ate a snack, and fed my Himalayan cat Maki. I had gotten Maki two months ago in June. Then I laid on my bed thinking about the first time I

went to steal back one of my mother's art pieces, with my eyelids slowly closing.

_I finally had the ability to become a thief, now, to actually do it. The piece I wanted to steal first was in the Sakurako Museum called 'Crystal Night' my mother's favorite. I wanted_

_ to steal back all the pieces fairly and make myself known world-wide. That is why I decided that every time, I stole an artwork, I would send a notice to the police, telling them _

_exactly what I'm stealing and when. Doing this I would put myself in the papers, letting the two men in black know that someone was stealing the artwork they had stolen. The _

_police would also have a fair chance of capturing me, even though I wouldn't let them._

_I started writing the notice on a small card with the moon changing to different forms as the border. When I finished the notice I still needed a code name. I started thinking, _

_then I looked at the pendant my mom had given me, then an idea hit me. "I got it!" I exclaimed proud of myself. 'Now to get it to the museum,' I thought. That was the easy _

_part because all I have to do is stick the notice under the painting where everybody can see it, then everything would be set!_

_**Later at the police station**_

"_Hey old man, here's your lunch" Syaoran said while placing his bento on his father's office desk._

"_Thanks, but I would prefer if you not call me an old man son, especially not in front of your friends," Syaoran's father said with his voice a bit rough._

"_I don't mind Li-san" I said pleasantly._

"_But I do Sakura-chan," Li-san said grinning._

"_Chief Li! Some one calling from the Sakurako Museum is calling you sir!" shouted a police man probably between the ages of twenty-two to twenty-five._

"_What's it about?" Li-san asked._

"_Something about a notice threatening to steal an important painting. The director in charge said to come right away!'_

"_Alright say I'm coming right away" replied Li-san._

"_Hey dad can I come?" Asked Syaoran._

"_Whatever for son?" Li-san asked._

"_Cause I want to be a police officer when I grow up so might as well get some hands-on experience right?" Syaoran said, anxious to go._

"_I'm coming too!" I shouted thinking that I should see what the police think of this._

"_No way! Why should you come?! You have no reason to go!" Yelled Syaoran._

"_Why can't I go? Are you saying girls are on a lower level than boys and can't do the things boys do?" I yelled back furious._

"_Calm down kids, you can both go" Li-san said, in an attempt to calm us down._

"_Dad!" Syaoran yelled._

"_Yes" I yelled, with a voice filled with excitement._

_When we arrived at the Sakurako museum, the feeble museum director led us to the painting and pointed beneath it where the notice I put came into view._

"_We just found it a few minutes before I called you" said the director worried_

"_Hmm" said Li-san "This is quite interesting so, this thief is challenging us thinking he could get away stealing a painting right under the polices noses?"_

'_That's right' I thought 'Wait a minute 'HE!?' I'm a __girl__! The police really think boys are above girls' I sighed_

"_Pass that note dad, I want to see what it says!" yelled Syaoran grabbing the note from his fathers large hands, then he reading it out loud-_

**"****_Tonight at nine o'clock, under the eyes of the silver moon_**

**_I will steal the painting' Crystal Night'_**

**_ -Silver Crescent"_**

_"Hey dad" Kakzuki started to say as he finished reading "I'm coming tonight to catch this Silver Crescent too"._

'_What!' I thought in surprise._

"_Alright son, I guess its okay, it's probably some small-time thief anyway" agreed Li-san._

'_What did you say?!' I yelled in my mind furious. 'I know that they were ignorant sometimes, but I didn't think it would be this bad! Well fine, I'll just have to show them what _

_would happen if they underestimated me!'_

"_Sakura" Syaoran said while waving his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention._

"_What?" I snapped._

"_Let's go" He said annoyed now._

"_Whatever" I replied._

_**8:45 pm at My House**_

"_All Set"__ I said to myself when I did my transformation and letting my hair down as well, my appearance changed from my hair to my clothes __"__Here I come Li-san! Syaoran!"_

_I jumped out of my window. Then I began to jump from one roof to another heading in the direction towards the Sakurako Museum. I landed on a gigantic tree, close enough to _

_hear Syaoran and his father's conversation._

_"Dad we should put more guards near the 'Crystal Night'!" I heard Syaoran yelling furiously at his father._

"_We don't need to do that Syaoran, like I told you the person who sent this note is probably a playing prank or is some small time thief anyway" said Syaoran's father calmly with_

_ his voice full of confidence._

'_Oh really…'I said in my mind 'Some small time thief am I? Just wait Li-san; I have a mission to accomplish so I won't lose to anyone! My name is going to shock the whole _

_world!'_

"_Father you should never underestimate people who have enough guts to do this! He might not be a small time thief you know" Syaoran argued._

'_At least someone is talking some sense' I thought completely agreeing with Syaoran 'But I still don't like the fact they still think I'm a boy"_

"_What time is it now dad?" asked Syaoran giving up the topic._

"_Its one minute to nine" He answered not worried at all._

"_Get ready everybody!" Syaoran ordered to the other policemen as they rushed to their places._

'_So, it seems that Syaoran has a bit of authority around here' I began thinking, I started to smile 'Well, it doesn't matter to me, I should get ready for my big entrance'._

"_Fifteen seconds till nine!" yelled Syaoran making sure everybody could hear, and then he began a countdown. "Fourteen! Thirteen! Twelve! Eleven! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! _

_Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" 'Beeeeeeep' rang Syaoran's watch breaking the total silence that surrounded the area._

"_Ha ha ha" Li-san started laughing "I told you this was a prank Syaoran!" he said continuing to laugh, until a thunderous blast was heard on the roof of the building in front of _

_him._

"_Who is it?!" Syaoran demanded._

"_**Good Evening!**"__ (I made the words bold when she speaks as a thief to prove that she has a different voice when she is Silver Crescent) I said trying to get used to the different voice I created, while appearing from the smoke my blast. __"__**Silver Crescent has arrived!**"__ 'Wow!' I thought excitedly_

_ 'This really is the perfect disguise!'_

"_You're Silver Crescent?!" Syaoran asked, awed by my beauty "But you're a girl!"_

"_**I never said I was a boy did I? You guys are the one who assumed I was a boy**"__I replied smiling, happy with their surprised faces_

"_Silver Crescent! I warn you to stop before you try and fail to steal the painting" Yelled Li-san through the microphone_

"_**Try and fail? Why Li-san I have no intension of failing**"__I yelled back with confidence_

"_How do you know my name? You small time thief!?" Yelled Li-san_

"_**I'm no small-time thief, and it's the basic of basics of thievery to know your enemy Li-san!**"__I stated._

"_Really? Then go ahead and try to steal it Silver Crescent! We definitely won't let you steal the painting!" Yelled Syaoran completely certain_

"_**We'll see…**" __I whispered mysteriously as my eyes twinkled with excitement._

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	6. Chapter 5: My First Sucess

_**.:My First Success:.**_

_I jumped off the roof. I landed on the ground and started sprinting towards the front doors of the museum, dodging every policeman I ran into along the way._

"_It's no use trying to get through the front door Silver Crescent! There are five guards on both inside and outside of the door, which is also bolted!" shouted Syaoran proudly._

_"**Who said I am going to use the front door!?**"_ _I yelled back giving him a half-smile __"__**It's more fun when you crash in unexpected!**"_

"_What!?" he screamed with his eyes opened wide. When I crashed through the window above the door._

_I rushed straight to the place where the painting was supposedly kept. Since I knew the blueprints of this building inside out, it was easy to find. When I entered the room, the police was still chasing me. I bolted the door down with a lamp pole, stalling them for a few minutes. But to my surprise, I was caught in a trap; I was trapped in a pile of cement which kept me stuck to the floor. To add to my problems, there were lasers all over the room restricting my movement to minimum, I laughed._

"_**I applaud you for the tactful traps, Syaoran,**" I started thinking, "**but this isn't enough to stop me.**"_

_My shoes were the only thing stuck to the now almost dried cement; I took off the bottom part of my shoes which were removable. Letting me free from the cement with only the bottom sole of my shoes stuck. My shoes which were used to have double soles now only have one. As for the lasers I was able to get through with my reflexes. When I finally reached the painting, I tried to grab it but then I noticed the painting was a fake one!_

"_How do you like my dummy painting Silver Crescent?" said a very triumphant voice through the speakers that I recognized as Syaoran's "I'm the type of person who doesn't underestimate anyone so I prepared this especially for you! Confusing you while this dummy is hiding the true painting!"_

_Many thoughts started running through my mind about where the painting was hidden, and then I remembered what Syaoran said. Then it hit me! I reassured myself in my mind 'Is that what he did? Yes it must be! Good one Syaoran.' Knowing he could hear me through the intercom he put beneath the speaker and remembering not to seem familiar with him I told him confidently._

"_**But it seems you are still underestimating me Detective-kun**," __I started grinning._

"_What!?" He was astonished at my confidant words._

"_**Because the painting's still here, right behind this dummy,**"__I said while taking the dummy out of the frame revealing the real painting behind it! _

_I rolled up the real painting and was about to head out through the window until I heard the door being forced open. I stopped and saw Syaoran walking towards me and stopped only a few steps away from me. _

"_You're pretty good, Silver Crescent," he said as he looked straight through my eyes._

"_**I think you're good too, Detective-kun.**"__ I smiled._

"_What made you think that the real one was behind the dummy I made?" He asked without approaching me any further._

"_Y**ou told me that, remember? Considering your personality I'm not surprised that you did**."__ I answered while looking at the opened window making sure I could make a quick get-a-way._

"_Considering my personality? How do you know what kind of personality I have?" he asked confused._

"_**Oh that's…um-**"__ I started and regretted right away that I shouldn't have said it. Using my quick wits I said__"**Didn't I say it already? If you want to be a master thief, knowing your enemy is the basic of basics, remember?**"_

"_Oh yeah, I remember" he said as I sighed in relief._

"_**Well, got to go,**"__ I said using my two fingers signify my leave. I jumped through the window while breaking the glass. _

"_Catch her!" Syaoran followed me and yelled, but it was impossible because I already started jumping from one house to another with my silver hair flying freely behind me. But then I suddenly heard Syaoran yelling at me "Silver Crescent, next time I'll catch you for sure!"_

"_**Oh will you? Catch me if you can, Detective-kun!**"__ I yelled while heading towards the full moon. __"**Tonight I succeeded in stealing my first masterpiece under the eyes of this silver moon!**"_


	7. Chapter 6: Syaoran's Eternal Rival

_**.:****Syaoran's Eternal Rival****:.**_

"I remember now!" I shouted as I sat up from my bed awakening from my dream about the first time I stole something. '"So, that's what Syaoran meant when he said I

challenged him" I said to myself as I was thinking about that sentence I shouted at him 'Oh will you? Catch me if you can detective-kun!'

'Syaoran' I began to think 'I didn't think you would take it seriously, well at least I know why you want to catch me so much'. My cat Maki started pawing my right leg,

signifying that she was hungry. I sighed as I swiftly went to fetch the cat food. When I poured the cat food in her bowl I was pondering on something. Wondering when

will I meet with the two who murdered my mother. 'I've stolen already fifteen different art pieces back and put them in a safest place I know, knowing that the pieces I

stole are the ones they took from my mother, those two are bound to show up soon to take them again but this time I won't let them!'

"Whoa!" I shouted, noticing that I poured enough cat food in Maki's bowl enough for her to gain ten pounds. I started scooping some back, while deciding when I should

sent my next notice.

**Next Morning at Golden Field School**

"Morning Syaoran," I greeted him.

"Hello," he grumbled.

"How are things going?" I asked, wondering about his unusual dreadful mood this morning.

"Not good," he replied with his thin lips curving into a frown.

"Why?" I asked. 'It can't be about me, I didn't send a notice yet'.

" A new detective appeared to solve the Silver Crescent case" Syaoran said dryly.

"What!?" I screamed in my mind.

"Who?" I said anxiously while trying to calm myself down.

"He's around the same age as us and he's said to be really great too. In fact, the head police station thinks he's more 'reliable' than the people working on the Silver

Crescent case now. It also seems he is transferring to our class today". Syaoran said, with an unpleasant voice.

"Whaaaat?!" I yelled falling into my seat with my hair sticking out. After tiding up a bit I asked, "Are you sure Syaoran?"

"Yeah, and he is also known for solving every case that he comes across," he replied muttering practically every word he said.

'This is not good,' I began thinking. 'If he really is all that great, and goes for the Silver Crescent case and transfers to school here, he might find out that I'm Silver

Crescent. Calm down Sakura,' I repeated in my mind. 'I just have to be careful', I then began thinking of many different ways to avoid this detective but Syaoran broke

my thoughts.

"I don't like it," he said depressed.

"Syaoran," I said in a soft whisper, stunned.

"I'm the one who will catch Silver Crescent. No, I'm the only one who can." He said with an expression I couldn't describe with any words. All I could say that his

amber eyes were looking nowhere but forward, determined to catch Silver Crescent.

'Syaoran when did you become so determined to achieve a goal?' I wondered in amazement. I was looking at his messy chestnut hair, his piercing amber eyes, then

his soft pink lips. I suddenly noticed my cheeks slowly turning red. I gasped, slapping both of my hands to cover my now bright red cheeks. 'What am I thinking?!' I

screamed in my head, scolding myself.

"Hey," Syaoran said softly, as he bent down under my face. "What's with you? You're acting weird."

"Nothing!" I said quickly as I turned to my desk facing the chalkboard pretending to read a book that was upside down.

"Hey, your book is upside down," he said raising an eyebrow, curious about my strange actions this morning.

"I know!" I yelled at him flustered while flipping the book, 'honestly, why on earth are my cheeks going red?! Do I have a fever?' I thought as I touched my forehead,

'Nope, then what on earth is going on with me!?'

"You know if something's wrong you could tell me, I'm here for you, you know?" he said facing me.

I was a bit happy he was worried about me. "Thanks Syaoran, but I'm fine!" I said with the best smile on my face. When I looked at his face, something caught my eye.

"Hey Syaoran, why are you getting red? Do you have a fever?" I asked him putting my hand over his forehead.

"Nothing!" he said while his cheeks got even redder. He looked away from me for a while then, finally, he whispered something to me "But honestly Sakura if

something's wrong you should tell me, I'm worried about you"

For a single moment I thought I could do anything. I smiled. 'Syaoran, you're such a great person, I really feel bad about keeping secrets from you but, I don't want you

to get hurt', my head was filled with thoughts, and most of them were about Syaoran.

"Class!" I turned around and saw my teacher Shion-sensei, trying to get the class's attention "Class!" she repeated with her short dark brown hair getting in front of her

olive-green eyes. "The lesson's about to start, but before that I will introduce you to a new student who just transferred here today" I flashed my eyes directly at the

teacher, now paying full attention to what she was saying. "His name is Eriol Hiirigizawa and he came from England,"

The teacher pointed at a boy who just came walking into the classroom. "Pleased to meet you" Hiirigizawa-kun greeted flashing a brilliant smile, making all the girls

immediately fall for him. Only I remained unaffected.

'So that's the kind of person this new detective is' I thought as I looked at him from his hair to his feet. His hair was an unbelievably dark blue colour, under his

moon-like glasses was his eyes was blue that glinted with mischievous intent you have ever seen and his skin was fairer than any other, not to mention he

has muscles to go with it too. His uniform of black pants and white shirt was completely clean and not a single wrinkle could be found anywhere. 'Yup' I decided in my head 'This guy

is definitely the guy who believes he can get any girl he wants. With his appearance and sweet talk he probably has a brain to match too. In other words, he can only be

described as a woman's perfect man!'

"He is new here so please be nice to him everyone" Shion-sensei said sweetly, making it completely obvious that she liked him more than any regular student. "Where

would you like to be seated Hiirigizawa-kun?"

Hiirigizawa-kun looked all over the large classroom for an empty seat. When he started looking over the area where Syaoran and I were sitting, he caught my eye and

started staring at me. 'What's with this guy?! Is there something on my face?' I wondered. 'Is it possible he found out I'm that I'm Silver Crescent just by looking at me?!

Is he really that great? Calm down Sakura, calm down! That's impossible, just calm down, there's probably a whole different reason for this'. I was scared, so scared that

I didn't notice someone walking toward me.

"Hey there," I looked up, breaking away from my worries and to see Hiirigizawa-kun standing there.

"Shion-sensei! I would like to sit beside this beautiful young lady please," Hiirigizawasweetly told the teacher.

"Go ahead!" Shion-sensei replied enthusiastically.

Hiirigizawa-kun took the empty seat beside me, while giving me one of his other brilliant smiles. I also noticed a cold glare coming from Syaoran's seat aimed at me, but

I still remained unaffected by them and started paying attention to class. Hiirigizawa-kun however doesn't seem to care at all about class since he's been staring at me

throughout the entire lesson. I turned to look at him with sharp eyes; he noticed and started smiling at me. I didn't really mind that much, but all the girls in my

classroom were glaring at me just because he had called me a 'beautiful young lady' and was smiling at me throughout the whole class. To put it into three words they

were jealous! Even when I honestly didn't care about him!

'Aaaah! It's so frustrating!' I screamed in my mind hoping class would end soon. 'Briiiiiing' 'Yes! Lunch!' I thought as I hurriedly grabbed my lunch and went to get

Syaoran. Before I could do anything, a hand slapped itself against my desk, blocking me and making me unable to leave my seat. "Hello miss"

I looked up wondering who said it, I was stunned, because the person who asked me was none other than…"Hiirigizawa-kun!" I exclaimed

"What's your name?" he asked me while flashing another radiant smile.

"Sakura Kinimoto" I said cautiously. 'Careful Sakura, careful' I reminded myself

"Sakura-chan hmm, what a nice name! It means cherry blossom right?"

"Right" I said still uncertain about what he wanted to say.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me?' he said sweetly.

"Eh?" I said confused.

"Sorry, but she eating lunch with me". Someone said behind me with an annoyed tone.

"Syaoran!" I said thunder-stricken when I saw his face.

"Oh! So your name is Syaoran-kun" Hiirigizawa-kun said coolly.

"Who said you can call Sakura or I on a first name bases Hiirigizawa?!" exclaimed Syaoran with his veins popping out.

"Come on! It doesn't matter that much does it?" Hiirigizawa-kun replied while laughing.

"Yes it does!" Syaoran shouted back, "Come on Sakura lets go eat lunch".

"May I join you?" Hiirigizawa-kun asked before we left the class.

Tired of this fighting and wanting them too start being nicer to each other, I forced myself to say something with big smile on my face. "Sure! Why not?"

"Sakura!' Syaoran shouted in my eardrum.

"Syaoran" I said sternly. "Why don't you try to be a bit nicer? Hmmm?"

"Oh alright" Syaoran pouted with his bottom curving out.

"Shall we?" asked Hiirigizawa-kun as we excited the classroom.

**At the Rooftop**

Here I was sitting nicely on the roof eating lunch. I would have enjoyed it, if Syaoran would stop glaring into the deep brown eyes of Hiirigizawa-kun, but what bothers

me more is that Hiirigizawa doesn't seem affected by any of it. He doesn't return the glare; instead, he just smiles and eats his lunch. I kept eating my lunch in the

uncomfortable atmosphere that was around me, I flashed my anxious eyes in both directions. My anxiousness was broken by the cracking sound of Syaoran's sea green

chopsticks breaking.

"Why are you eating with us Hiirigizawa?!" yelled Syaoran.

"Why cant I?" Hiirigizawa said calmly.

"Because!" Syaoran started to yell back, while stumbling for an answer.

"No answer, right? That means there is no reason I can't eat with Sakura-chan" Hiirigizawa-kun smoothly said as Syaoran continued to glare at him.

As an attempt to calm Syaoran I sweetly said, "Calm down Syaoran, the more the merrier, right?"

"But Sakura! This guy has absolutely no manners at all! First he tricks every girl in the class with his flashy smile, and when we met him for the first time he thinks he can

just call us on the first name basis!" He furiously yelled.

"You're just jealous aren't you? You're quite rude as well, you know," Hiirigizawa said, still calm while sipping his green tea in a polite manner.

"Why you!" started Syaoran.

"Syaoran calm down!" I shouted at him.

Not hearing a word I said, he continued to shout, "Why on earth does the Head Police Station think a pretty boy like you is more reliable than the me, for the Silver

Crescent Case!?"

That did it, the two words 'pretty boy' made Hiirigizawa-kun snap, even though he didn't show it I was a hundred percent sure he was angry, he started saying with a

dark voice. "Well to start with, Famous thief Silver Crescent has succeeded to steal twenty-three art pieces, right under the police noses. But the local town policemen

here have not come close to catching her even once! Nor have they found a single clue to her identity! So what right do you have to lecture me?"

When I looked at Syaoran, his face was turning fiery red and started to yell back at him, with his finger pointing at Hiirigizawa-kun's chest. His amethyst eyes were

glaring directly into his brown ones "Alright then, I challenge you to a battle of who can catch Silver Crescent first! That will prove to the Head Police Station that our

Local Police Station is more reliable than you".

'Hey, hey' I thought waving my hand. 'Don't bring me into your fights, even though it's because of me that this fight started. I doubt someone like Hiirigizawa-kun would

accept it anyway, there's just no way right?' I turned my head to Hiirigizawa-kun for reassurance, but got the exact opposite.

"I accept!" He exclaimed, no longer calm. He slammed the lid of his bento closed, "I'll prove to the Head Police Station, how useless the Local Police Station here are!"

'I'm in trouble', I thought, starting to sweat. 'But I'm curious about how Hiirigizawa-kun will try to catch me. Oh well, since they already challenged each other I might as

well help them out. After all, how can they fight against each other if I, the main character of the challenge doesn't appear?' I smiled as I started to say something.

"Hiirigizawa-kun, Syaoran I need to go to Shion-sensei to ask something about my essay,"

"Of course Sakura-chan" Hiirigizawa-kun said as he faced me, flashing another gorgeous smile.

"I said don't call us on a first name basis when you just met us!" Syaoran started yelling again agitated.

"What did you say?' Hiirigizawa asked annoyingly with his finger plugging his ears.

I exited through the door and pretended to go down the stairs. I decided to send the notice to Syaoran instead of the museum again. Waiting behind the door where

they can't see me, I threw some smoke bombs between where Syaoran and Hiirigizawa–kun were standing. Making them unable to see where the bombs came from

and which direction my notice will come from. Before the smoke disappeared I threw the notice like a dart with precise aim and waited behind the door to see their

reaction.

"Hey!" Syaoran shouted noticing the notice sticking out from the ground.

"A notice, right?" Hiirigizawa-kun asked walking closer to Syaoran when the smoke lifted, "Perfect timing. This way we can start our challenge. What does it say?"

"Read it yourself" Syaoran said stubbornly.

"Fine" Hiirigizawa-kun said while grabbing the notice and started to read it out loud.

**"_Tonight at nine o'clock, under the eyes of the silver moon_**

**_I will steal the painting 'Fated Enemies'_**

**_ -Silver Crescent"_**

"Alright then, tonight we'll be enemies Syaoran-kun, although I doubt you will be much of a challenge," Hiirigizawa-kun said while smirking at Syaoran.

"Watch you mouth Hiirigizawa! Tonight I will definitely catch Silver Crescent!" Spat back Syaoran.

"Doubt it" Hiirigizawa-kun said smiling deviously.

'I wonder how you will try catching me tonight Hiirigizawa-kun! Syaoran!' I smiled, as I descended down the stairs with my eyes dancing with excitement.

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	8. Chapter 7: Captured?

_**.:**__**Captured?**__**:.**_

"_**Time to go,**_" I said to myself, in my deserted attic, after I finished changing my appearance once again. I opened my window with my pure white gloves, making sure I

wasn't seen. I leaped across to the large oak tree that was in front of me. I then carefully jumped to my neighbor's roof, slowly proceeding to my destination-Tokyo

Public Museum.

As usual, I perched myself upon a tree near where Syaoran was, unnoticed and unseen. Syaoran, who was usually confident, had more energy than ever. The reason for

that burst of energy was the person who was talking to him, which appeared to be Hiirigizawa-kun. I groaned at the sight of Syaoran and Hiirigizawa-kun fighting,

exhausted already from the fights they had earlier in school. I rolled my eyes at them before trying to regain my concentration. When I did I tried listening to their

conversation.

"What are you doing telling all the guards to stay away from the painting 'Fated Enemies' Hiirigizawa!" I first heard Syaoran yell.

"I'm just doing things which I see well". Answered Hiirigizawa-kun, "You can put the guards back, but make sure they don't fall into my traps for Silver Crescent,"

"Stop being so arrogant!" Syaoran screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You really have a lot of energy don't you?" Hiirigizawa-kun asked as he pressed his long fingers against his soft ears. "Anyway, its ten seconds to nine,"

"Your right!" Syaoran exclaimed. "Everyone its countdown! Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!"

'Beeeeeeep' screeched Syaoran's watch, silence quickly followed.

'BANG' echoed the sound, everyone's bold eyes turned to the roof behind them. They looked up and their eyes were greeted by an angelic smile.

"_**Silver Crescent has arrived!**"_ the smile broke while saying these words.

"So you came Silver Crescent! It is such a shame that I have to put a beautiful young lady like you in jail" Hiirigizawa-kun said sadly, while swaying his head.

"_**I thank you for the comment Hiirigizawa-kun, but I still have no intention of giving up or turning myself in,**"_ I replied this with a confident voice but had

nervous thoughts.

"So you've researched about me, knowing that I would be here" Hiirigizawa-kun casually said.

"_**But of course**"_ I answered with a sly voice. _"**What kind of master thief would I be if I try to steal without knowing my enemies?**"_

Hiirigizawa-kun started laughing "You're right" he said between his laughter.

"Anyway," started Syaoran who was right beside Hiirigizawa-kun. "Tonight will be the last time you ever try stealing again Silver Crescent!"

"_**Now where have I heard this before?**"_ I said sarcastically, while pretending to think.

"Are you mocking me?!" Yelled Syaoran outraged.

"_**Who knows?**"_I said giggling.

"Anyone would mock you if you said the same thing over and over, but never actually succeeded" Hiirigizawa-kun coolly said cutting in.

"Mind your own business, you!" Syaoran screamed in his ear.

"Whatever" Hiirigizawa-kun replied.

"I just _hate _that attitude of yours Hiirigizawa" Syaoran said with a sharp voice.

"Oh really? That's great because I hate you too" Hiirigizawa-kun said with an even sharper voice.

"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I MEAN!!" Syaoran continued to yell. Hiirigizawa-kun continued to ignore him.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!" screamed Syaoran.

"What is wrong with you? Screaming so suddenly like that" Hiirigizawa-kun said angrily.

"S-silver Crescent's gone" Syaoran said shaking.

"What?!" Yelled Hiirigizawa-kun. "Darn, I let my guard down, oh well; I have lots of traps setup for her, so no need to worry".

"That's what you think! Silver Crescents a lot smarter than that, so she won't get caught by your puny traps so easily" Syaoran said confidently.

"My traps aren't puny, she will get caught, you'll see, as long as you don't get in my way Syaoran-kun" Hiirigizawa-kun said as he walked to the video cam room.

"You're the one who should stay out of my way" Syaoran warned gathering all the policemen then heading to the museum.

There was no one in front of the museum anymore I smiled. "_**They finally left**"_ .I fingered my lips, as I came out of my hiding place behind the bushes. _"**Now I know a **_

_**few things that would have put me in danger**". _

I searched my surroundings with my piercing blue eyes. Afterwards, I slowly approached the front doors of the large museum. When I grasped the cold metal doorknob,

I felt a chill down my spine. I opened the door to see nothing but darkness. I looked around as I silently closed the door behind me. I then took the quickest path to the

place where the painting was kept. When I reached there, the gigantic room was empty except for the painting, 'Fated Enemies'. I was stunned to see no guards, lasers

or even a locking device near the painting. I cautiously walked towards the painting, before I even touched the painting; weapons started shooting from every wall.

Due to my reflexes I managed to avoid them unscathed. When the attack ceased, the lights suddenly turned on and the ground opened below me. I fell screaming, I

landed on the hard, cold ground. When I tried to get up I noticed that I twisted my ankle, I started to treat it by using a cloth to bandage it. When I finished I noticed a

shadow casting itself in front of me, from above. I looked up to see Hiirigizawa-kun standing before me at the edge of the hole.

"Nice to see you again Silver Crescent, we're in a tough spot aren't we?" Hiirigizawa-kun started. I stared at him not knowing what to say. 'He got me!' I thought.

Knowing that I have nothing to say he continued talking. "Anyway, looks like tonight was the last night you had to be free Silver Crescent".

"_**Is that so?**"_ I asked with fake confidence. 'I'm in trouble this time' I thought worriedly.

"Still thinking you could escape with that leg of yours Silver Crescent? Don't waste your energy, you can't get away. Although I still wonder how Syaoran-kun couldn't

catch a thief like you before" Hiirigizawa-kun was bursting with confidence as he said this. I growled at him, angry that he called me a 'thief like you'.

"That's because Silver Crescent is a better thief than that!" yelled a voice coming closer to the edge of the hole.

'Syaoran!' I thought when I saw his face.

"Really? Are you sure it isn't because you aren't suited to be a detective or policemen?" asked Hiirigizawa-kun. Syaoran was furious when he said that, but I was even

more furious.

Before Syaoran could talk back I yelled at the top of my lungs. "**_Li-kun is a perfectly good detective and policeman! He has given me many difficult challenges to _**

**_face because_**_** of his experience and he gets better every time! So don't you dare talk about him like that when you don't know a single thing about him!**" _my

voice filled with anger, frustration and pain. Hiirigizawa-kun and Syaoran was surprised by my statement.

"It seems Silver Crescent knows a lot about you Li-kun," said Hiirigizawa-kun. Syaoran didn't say anything. "But if you want to be a good officer or detective you still

have to be a long way to go. If you can't even manage a thief like this you'll never become one". I glared at him.

"Silver Crescent is a brilliant thief!" Syaoran shouted at him. It was now my turn to be surprised. "She is always cautious and never underestimates the enemy; if she

decided to be a cop I bet she would be one of the best!"

"That doesn't change the fact that she's a thief Li-kun. Just because you people were always free to do whatever you want, you never felt the pressure of people who

relies on you to solve a case. Even if you fail on one no one would be disappointed with you," Hiirigizawa-kun said this with a strained face.

"Have you felt that pressure Hiirigizawa?" asked Syaoran cautiously.

"Of course," he replied. "Don't you think that the famous Hedeaki Hiirigizawa, who always gets called to solve a case. With a dad who is a famous detective and with a

reputation of solving every case he comes across, won't feel that pressure?! There's always someone who would say 'It's the famous Eriol Hiirigizawa he'll definitely solve

the case' or 'There is no way he would fail' behind me while I try to solve a case! It always feels like if I fail they will push and they won't need me anymore! It's like I'm

stuck in this cage that I can't escape from! But if Syaoran Li fails no one would mind or care, they would still keep calling him to try to solve a case! That's why he doesn't

feel the pressure or agony that I ever felt; he isn't trapped inside a cage he can't escape from! Cause he's free from everything!" Syaoran was shocked and he couldn't

say anything.

"_**So what?**_" I whispered angrily, while trying my best to stand with my injured ankle.

"What did you say?" asked Hiirigizawa-kun.

"_**I said, so what?**_" I repeated more fiercely. Hiirigizawa-kun stared at me. "Y_**ou may have a pitiable story, but, that is no reason to look down on everyone else!**_" I

finally managed to stand, with my right leg shaking because of my injury.

"What?" Hiirigizawa-kun said angrily.

"_**You say that you're trapped in this cage that you can't escaper from, but have you ever actually tried to?" He looked shocked, but I still continued. "You may **_

_**be right about Li-kun never feeling that pressure you feel all the time. But have you ever seen him give up? Even though he fails to catch me every time, he **_

_**still picks himself up and tries again. That's because of his dream to become the best policemen in the world. You're also wrong about him not being in a cage.**_

_** There is the problem of the Head Police Station never recognizing the Local Police station here; because they don't recognize them, the Head Police Station **_

_**never assigns any big cases to them. Li-kun who wants them to recognize the Local Police Station, tries to catch me, the famous thief. That's why Li-kun is in**_

_** a cage too, because he wants to have bigger cases than the ones the Local Police Station has now. That's why he has to work harder to get out of the cage the **_

_**Head Police Station made, so he can prove to them that the Local Police Station can do it too! But look at you! All you've done is whine and complain! So what **_

_**right do you have to look down on Li-kun who tries his best everyday! If you don't want everyone to leave you alone or stop needing you when you fail a **_

_**case, then succeed on the next one! Prove to them that you are needed and they definitely won't leave you alone**"._ I started smiling.

Hiirigizawa-kun was astounded by my words. "You're really aren't just some simple thief after all, are you Silver Crescent?"

"_**You finally figured it out,**"_ I said happily.

"I told you" chanted Syaoran.

Ignoring him Hiirigizawa-kun said "You're right I never really did anything to help my situation, but that doesn't change the fact I'm going to capture you Silver Crescent!"

"_**Really?**"_ I asked mischievously. I threw a smoke bomb at them, and jumped to get the painting.

"Protect the painting!" Syaoran's voice ordered, while coughing.

When I finished rolling up the painting I jumped to the window sill above me, escaping before the guards reached me. I turned to face Syaoran and Hiirigizawa-kun from

the window, with only my left leg to support myself. When the smoke finally cleared to the point where we could see each other, I yelled with a certain voice. "_I**t was a **_

_**close call Hiirigizawa-kun, Li-kun, but unfortunately for you I managed to escape once again!**"_

"Not yet!" Syaoran screamed. "Until you get away completely I won't give up!"

I smiled and bended forward a little, with my left hand holding the painting, I shouted. "_**Go ahead and try Li-kun, but remember this**"._I paused as I looked at his

confused face with my hair blowing with the wind as I started stretching my right arm in front of me, with my palm facing up. "_**I won't give up either**"._I turned around

and started jumping from house to house saying my final line with more confidence than ever. _"**I once again stole another master piece under the eyes of this silver **_

_**moon!**" _

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	9. Chapter 8: Unexpected Encounter

_**.:**__**Unexpected Encounter**__**:.**_

"OWWWWWWWWWW" I howled in pain when Syaoran tried to treat my twisted ankle I got yesterday night. When I stole the painting 'Fated Enemies', of course,

Syaoran doesn't know that.

"Stop screaming already! It's your own fault you twisted your ankle! But how on earth did you fall down the stairs Sakura?" Asked Syaoran, as he finished tying up the

bandage.

"I told you already Syaoran! Maki was sleeping on top of the stairs and I tripped over her! Luckily, I was able to land on my feet when I fell down the stairs and ended

up getting a sprained ankle instead of a concussion". I explained for the hundredth time. Since it was Sunday we didn't have school today and Syaoran decided to come

to my house to check on me.

"Ok fine, but why is Hiirigizawa here too!" He asked.

"Because I wanted to see Sakura-chan today, I came over, is there a problem?" Asked Hiirigizawa-kun, as he put back my first aid kit.

"Yes there is, so get out already!" yelled Syaoran.

"This isn't your house, so why should I listen to you?" Hiirigizawa-kun calmly asked.

Syaoran got frustrated while trying to find an answer, when he finally did they started fighting again. 'Why do they always have to fight?' I asked myself 'I hope the day

is over soon' I sighed as I listen to their argument.

_**A Few Days Later. . .**_

"Why do you always talk like you're the greatest human alive?" Yelled Syaoran.

"Because I am!" Replied Hiirigizawa-kun.

'They are fighting again' I thought in my seat. 'Even though I'm used to it I wish they would get along'.

"I can't wait to prove I'm better than you when I finally catch Silver Crescent!" yelled Syaoran.

"Yeah right, I'm the one who will catch Silver Crescent! Right Sakura-chan?" Hiirigizawa-kun asked me.

"Who knows" I replied. 'He is a really good detective and all, but not that good since, he still hasn't found out Silver Crescent is me!' I thought.

"Oh yeah!" Syaoran exclaimed "Hey Sakura did you hear about the break-ins lately?"

"You mean the ones that killed people when they were seen breaking in?' I asked.

"That's right Sakura-chan" Hiirigizawa-kun cutted in. "They continually stab their unfortunate victims who saw them break in, whenever they do the leave the place a

mess as if they were looking for something".

"Is that so?" I asked.

"But don't worry Sakura-chan, I will protect you from them," vowed Hiirigizawa-kun.

"Who are you going to protect?" Syaoran asked, as he punched him.

'Who said I wanted protection?' I asked myself. 'Anyway, maybe I should try stealing another art piece will calm their fighting spirits down a bit'. I looked over to where

they were and since Syaoran and Hiirigizawa-kun were too busy fighting to notice anything, I decided to slip a notice in Syaoran's textbook. After that, I decided to stare

at the black board.

"Class settle down please, we are about to start the lesson" I heard Shion-sensei as she entered the room. "Open your textbooks to page forty three please"

The rest of the class did as they were told, Syaoran did the same. When he opened the book a bunch of ribbons popped out, catching him and the rest of the class by

surprise. When he finally noticed my notice he grabbed it and yelled "A notice from Silver Crescent!"

"Let me see!" yelled Hiirigizawa-kun as he ran to Syaoran's desk.

"Sit down please Li-kun, Hiirigizawa-kun" Ordered the Shion-sensei sternly.

"Can you wait for a minute Shion-sensei?" Hiirigizawa-kun asked sweetly.

Shion-sensei turned red. "If you say so Hiirigizawa-kun"

"She wouldn't listen to me if I asked her" Syaoran pouted.

"Be quite and read the notice" Hiirigizawa-kun ordered.

Syaoran growled at him for a minute before reading the notice.

**"_Tonight at nine o'clock, under the eyes of the silver moon_**

**_I will steal the painting 'Til We Meet Again'_**

**_ -Silver Crescent"_**

"Alright Ill get her this time!" yelled Hiirigizawa-kun.

"Not unless I get her first!" warned Syaoran, as they went back to their seats. 'They're really looking forward to it' I thought.

* * *

_**8:59 at Yuu-sans Mansion**_

"Count down everyone!" I heard Syaoran yell once again "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" Beeeeeeep Syaoran's watch rang once again. As I

threw a smoke bomb on the mansions roof. I entered through the smoke again saying my usual greeting, _"__**Silver Crescent has arrived!**"_

"We meet again Silver Crescent!' Hiirigizawa-kun yelled at me.

"I won't let you escape!" Syaoran said after him.

"_**Go ahead and try**"_ I told him. I went through the window which was below me and tried to search for my target. I went through many rooms while thinking how huge

the mansion was. A few minutes later I found the paining behind a bullet proof glass safe on the third floor. To be on the safer side I decided to travel by jumping to the

chandelier on the ceiling and then swinging myself to the front of the safe. 'This is going to be easy' I sang in my mind, after trying a few times I finally opened the safe. I

grabbed the painting and went out of the window closest to me. When I looked down I saw Syaoran and Hiirigizawa-kun below me.

"_**It seems you went easy on me this time,**"_ I commented.

"I told you we should have put more guards near the painting Hiirigizawa!" Syaoran howled.

"Sorry" Said Hiirigizawa-kun who didn't look sorry at all. "I thought she would fall for the traps I placed on the ground again".

"I told you never to underestimate her didn't I?" Asked Syaoran.

"_**Sorry to interrupt your argument, but I have to go, see ya!**"_ I said as I jumped to the roof top again. _"**I once again stole another master piece under the eyes of **_

_**this silver moon!**"_

"She got away again because of you Hiirigizawa!" I heard Syaoran scream behind me. I jumped to one roof to another until I was five blocks away form Yuu-sans

mansion. I decided to rest on a roof for a while, when I sat down I noticed a mysterious shadow emerge from the darkness.

_"**Who is it?**"_ I said with a defensive voice, as I got up quickly. I looked in front to me to see a cold glare going right through me.

'Wait minute' I thought. 'This is the voice of the person who murdered my mother! But could it really be him?! Yes it must be! I'd recognize that icy cold glare, anywhere

it's definitely him!"

"_**What do you want?**_" I asked.

"I'd like to hire you to steal something for me," he said.

"_**Hire?**_" I asked.

"That's right, I would like you to steal the painting 'The Key to Everything'" He said.

"_**Why don't you get it yourself?**_" I said coldly.

"Because the paintings located in the President of Gold Mine Company's mansion and the security is too thick" He replied.

"_**You seemed to be able to do everyone else's house just fine,**_" I said with a sharp voice.

"So you've noticed that I'm the one breaking into everyone's houses," He gave a devilish smile.

"_**Not to mention you murdered some of them. What do I get is I steal the painting 'The Key to Everything'?**_" I asked.

"100,000,000,000 yen" He answered.

"**_I__'m not interested in money,_**" I told him.

"What are you interested in?" he asked.

Ignoring his question I told him. "_**I'll ask for my payment after I steal the painting, but how I steal it is none of your concern,**_"

"Do however you want to do it, as long as you get the painting" He grinned.

"_**Where do I meet you?**_" I asked him.

"The abandoned mansion near Kanon Cave, I'll wait for you there, if you succeed I'll add the bonus of not telling anyone you're identity, Sakura Kinimoto". He

disappeared into the shadows, leaving me alone on the roof. 'How did he know my identity?! But I finally found them' I said in my head. 'This time I'll arrest them for

sure, and I'll do it before he tells everyone about my identity!'

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Rush

_**.:**__**The Rush**__**:.**_

I ran to school in a hurry, there was one more hour till school started. I entered my empty classroom unseen by any eyes, with my hand trembling. 'This will be the first

time I will try to steal something that is not included in my mother's collection' I thought worried. 'But this is what I worked so hard for! I have no choice! I have to put

those black goons to jail!' I started writing the notice on the black board, big enough for everyone to see. When I finished, I quickly went to take a walk to wait for

school to begin.

I entered the classroom again, five minutes before school started, to find most of my classmates crowding around the blackboard. Pretending not to know anything I

approached the black board.

"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled. Emerging from the crowd.

"What's up Syaoran?" I asked innocently.

"Silver Crescent left a huge notice on our classrooms black board, look!" He pointed at the huge notice I wrote and started reading it to me.

**"_Tonight at nine o'clock, under the eyes of the silver moon_**

**_I will steal the painting' The Key to Everything'_**

**_ -Silver Crescent"_**

"She seems to be a little different this time though," entered an unknown voice.

"Hiirigizawa-kun!" I said shocked. I turned myself around to face him.

"What do you mean a little different this time Hiirigizawa? Her notice is the same as always," Syaoran asked.

"Didn't you notice it Syaoran-kun? Every time Silver Crescent steals something she usually waits for a few days before she steals something again! Since she sent a

notice right after the last notice signifies she's in a hurry" Hiirigizawa-kun explained diligently.

'He's sharp' I observed 'a lot sharper than Syaoran'.

"I see" Syaoran said. "Maybe that means she's just bored, and can't control her urge to steal anymore? Maybe that's why she wants to steal more paintings, so she can

sell them and create a circus to entertain herself?"

'Yup' I thought shaking my head. 'A whole lot sharper than Syaoran'.

_**8:59 at the President of Gold Mine Industries Mansion**_

"Ready to steal and run" I said as I walked onto the mansions roof as Syaoran began to countdown below me.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" 'Beeeeeeep' cued Syaoran's watch. I entered as soon as the beeping stopped. I sat on the roofs ledge and yelled my usual greeting

"_**Silver Crescent has arrived!**_"

"There she is!" I heard Syaoran scream as all lights were pointed to my direction.

"_**Good evening everyone!**_" I chirped happily.

"This will be the last evening that you will be free Silver Crescent" Hiirigizawa-kun shouted.

"That's right!" Syaoran yelled as well.

"_**I'd like to sit and chat with you all evening, but I have a painting to steal!**_" I said as I slipped into the mansion.

"Wait!" They yelled in union.

"_**Now let's see**_" I started talking to myself. "_**Where is the painting 'The Key to Everything', it must be here somewhere**_".

I walked around careful of anything suspicious, avoiding lasers and guards. I looked for the painting for fifteen minutes and still found nothing. I walked into a pitch black

room, still unable to find the painting. I carelessly tripped over a string making me set off the trap! "_**Aahhhhh**_" I screamed as I saw iron cage fall from above.

"I didn't think you would actually fall for this trap Silver Crescent; you really are in a hurry aren't you? Otherwise you wouldn't have fallen for this simple trap"

Hiirigizawa-kun said laughing. He entered the room not attempting to turn the lights on.

"She really is careless today" Syaoran followed behind him.

I laughed a bit in my mind "_**Since I can't escape from such a heavy iron cage, can't you tell me where the painting is?**_" I asked ever so sweetly.

"Why should we tell the person who is trying to steal an item exactly where that item is?" Syaoran questioned suspiciously.

"_**Maybe, because I'm trapped in an iron cage now and it is impossible to escape?**_" I continued to talk innocently.

"I guess it doesn't matter much anymore so Ill tell you" Hiirigizawa-kun said not caring anymore. "It's on the top floor, east wing, in the Presidents bedroom".

"_**Thanks**_" I smiled as pushed them to the floor from behind, then tying them up before they could react.

"What?! How?!" Stuttered both of them.

"_**Brilliant plan isn't it?**_" I asked smugly. "_**I managed to avoid the cage with my astonishing reflexes, and instead of running to a different room, I **_

_**decided to wait for you two behind the couch that was behind the cage. Because I knew all too well it would take forever, before I could actually find the **_

_**painting in this huge mansion. So, I decided to pretend I was inside the cage, making you tell me the exact location of the painting**_"

"You tricked us!" Syaoran exclaimed.

"_**I guess I did,**_" I said shrugging. _**"But it's your own fault for not turning on the lights and thinking I was trapped in the cage. And I am a thief after all; being a **_

_**master of deception is a needed skill**_".

I swiftly walked out of the room and headed towards the Presidents bedroom. While hearing Hiirigizawa-kun and Syaoran fighting with each other and cursing me at the

same time. When I entered the Presidents room there was no one there. 'I guess they weren't lying', I thought when I saw the painting 'The Key to Everything'. I slid

the painting out of the frame and rolled it up. Suddenly, I heard heavy footsteps quickly approaching the room. I rapidly ran to the nearest window I could find.

"Stop right there!" I heard Syaoran yell.

"_**Sorry**_" I apologized "I_**'ve got no time to waste tonight,**_" I jumped out remembering to say my line. "_**I once again stole another masterpiece under the eyes of this **_

_**silver moon!**_"

I hastily traveled to the abandon mansion near Kanon cave. Unfortunately my legs wouldn't go as fast as I wanted them to. Making me arrive at the meeting place

fifteen minutes slower than a car would take. I entered the mansion unaware of any of my surroundings.

"So you have arrived Silver Crescent" I heard a cold voice behind me.

I turned around with my hair following me. Its softness comforted me. "_**I got the painting**_" I told him.

"That's good; I knew you could do it". A curve slowly appeared on his pale lips. "Now hand it over"

"_**Give me my payment first**_" I ordered with fake confidence.

"Oh that's right, you're payment is…" He said chuckling, as he pulled an object out of his pocket, "Death".

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	11. Chapter 10: An Unnoticed Change

_**.:An Unnoticed Change:.**_

"_**What?!**_" I was shocked to see a gun in his hand pointed directly at me.

"Did you think, I'd actually give you anything? That's why people like you are so easy to use, because their so gullible!"

"_**You liar!**_" I spat at him.

"What right do you have to say that? You're a thief, so you should know there are only three types of worlds. The first is, the murderers world - a to kill or to be killed

world. The second is the thieves world, which is a to rob or to be robbed world and third, the normal people world, who are neither thief nor murderer, that's why they

get to be victims for both!" I started sweating like crazy as he continued talking. "Be thankful that you get to be killed by me, the greatest murderer and thief in the

world" He started aiming his gun at me. Usually I would be able to get away with my reflexes but I was too scared to move. 'Is this the end?' I thought terrified. I closed

my eyes waiting for my death.

"Stop right there!" Hollered a voice in front of me. I looked up and I was shocked to see… Syaoran!

"_**What are you doing here?!**_" I gasped.

"I followed you when you escaped, I hid behind those bushes, hoping I would catch you when you reached your hideout" He answered.

"_**Well you should have kept hiding! You could die now you know! Why are you risking your life for a thief you wanted to catch for so long now?**_" I screamed.

"Even if you are a thief it doesn't mean you deserve a death sentence! I'm helping you because I want to catch you! How am I suppose to capture you if you're dead!?"

He yelled at me. I stared at his amethyst eyes for a moment. He turned around and faced the black dressed murderer again.

"So, a knight in shining armor came to the rescue eh? Well it doesn't matter since your all going to die anyway!" The black murderer screamed insanely. Syaoran growled

at him, as I cowered behind his back not noticing someone coming from the side. Before Syaoran could react the person knocked him out with a chair.

"_**Li-kun!**_" I shrieked at his unconscious body.

"It would be less troublesome if they weren't struggling brother" Said the person who knocked Syaoran out.

"You're right, now all we have is the little thief" The black murder snickered.

'They're brothers' I thought. I noticed the one holding the gun was preparing to shoot Syaoran, so I took action and stepped in front of Syaoran's body and begged.

"_**Please don't kill him! I beg of you! Ill steal whatever you want again if you don't kill him!**_"

"You don't want us to kill him?" Asked the black person without the gun. I nodded my head franticly. "Hey big bro the thief might actually be useful so why don't we let

her live for now?"

"Hmmm" Mumbled the black person with the gun. "I guess Ill let them live, for now. But lock them in a cell downstairs so they don't escape"

I carried Syaoran downstairs on my back, with the two black dressed brothers guarding us. We were thrown into a small cell with spider cobwebs everywhere.

"From now on you will refer to me as 'Oni' and my little brother as 'Aku'" Ordered the Black dressed person with a gun. I nodded as a response. "If you try to escape

we'll kill you immediately Sakura Kinimoto".

"_**How do you know my true identity?**_" I asked daringly.

"We followed you when you were Silver Crescent and saw you change back to Sakura Kinimoto" Oni snarled. "We were curious about who would steal the exact same

paintings we stole"

"_**What are you looking for?**_" I fearlessly asked. 'I know they must be looking for something' my mind said convinced.

"Why should we tell you?" Aku questioned. "Well, I guess there is no problem telling you, were looking for The Treasure of Ancient Artists"

"_**Treasure?**_" I asked

"That's right, all the paintings we stolen held a clue to where we can find the treasure that used to belong to famous artists. The clues which were in a code led us to

Kanon cave. It took us years to decode it. 'The Key to Everything,' was supposed to the last clue. When we finished with the paintings, we decided to sell them"

'For treasure, that's what they want?' I thought 'But enough of that I want to know why they killed my mother, they could have just stolen the paintings!'

"_**Why did you kill her?**_" I demanded.

"Who?" Aku asked bitterly.

"_**My mother! Nadeshiko! Why did you kill her for some paintings?**_" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, that stubborn woman, she was useless anyway so it didn't matter anyway" Aku answered.

"_**No she wasn't!**_" I yelled not even aware of my situation anymore. "_**She was important to me! How can you not notice that?! That's because you are just **_

_**cold-blooded and heartless murderers!**_"

"Hey Silver Crescent" Oni called. "There are no such things with murderers with a heart, or non-cold-blooded murderers. I already told you there are only three types of

worlds: the murderer's world is to kill or to be killed. If I don't kill people before me I could get killed".

"_**That's just selfishness!**_" I screeched.

"Who are you to talk" he glared at me with his black beady eyes. "You say you steal just because you want to get back your mothers art collection for your mother. But

that's a lie isn't it? You want it for your self, because you want to satisfy your loneliness by having your mother's precious mementos!"

"_**You're wrong!**_" I cried out, with my mind growing uncertain.

"Are you sure?" He said with his icy voice. "Before we murdered your mother we decided to gather more information about her, that's why we followed her everyday. You

were always with her so we knew your personality very well. When you were young you were so selfless and innocent but now, you're as selfish and bad as we are.

The only thing that makes us different is that you never killed anyone!"

"_**Shut up!**_" I yelled.

"You changed a lot didn't you? From a sefless child to a selfish teenager" He said in a bitter voice. "Let's go Aku we need to go find the treasure in Kanon cave.

Oni and Aku left right after they took the painting 'The Key to Everything'. I sat there thinking about the words Aku said 'Am I really selfish?' I thought in my mind with a

terrified voice. 'Am I just using the reason of wanting to get the paintings back to my mom just a cover up for my selfish reason? Did I really change?' I recalled my past

events of being Silver Crescent. My expression dropped 'He's right I really did turn into a selfish person, I never ever thought about the people that I steal from. They

don't know a thing about what had happened yet I steal from them, making them feel depressed or even worse! I also try to cover myself by saying I'm giving the police

a fair chance of catching me. In the end it's all for my own selfish reasons. If it was the 'me' from when I was little I would never do such a thing! I changed so much!' I

bent my head down depressed and disappointed in myself. I sat there for a few minutes until I noticed Syaoran waking up.

"Ow my head," He checked his body to see if he was fine. "Hey Silver Crescent"

"_**What?**_" I asked.

"Aren't you going to try find a way out of here, since were so lucky they didn't kill us?' He asked getting up.

"_**There's no way out, were surrounded by walls of bricks and an iron cell gate**_" I replied drearily.

"So your just giving up!?" He yelled at me.

"**I guess**" I answered grimly.

"No way! What's wrong with you? The Silver Crescent I knew would never give up!" He said lecturing me.

"_**Well I changed alright!**_" I yelled back at him.

Noticing my depressed mood he sat down beside me, not to close but not too far either.

"_**Do you know want to know why I steal things**_?" I asked him, needing somebody to listen to my story.

"I've always wondered why" he replied. "If you don't mind I'd like you too tell me".

I gave him a small chuckle. "_**Someone who was really important to me got murdered**_" .I looked over at him to see his taken aback face. "_**Her paintings were stolen **_

_**and I really wanted to get them back, for her. Or at least that's what I thought**_".

"What you thought?" He asked puzzled.

"_**Those guys pointed how selfish I was. The people who knocked you out where the ones who murdered my important person. I wanted them to turn them in **_

_**to the police because of the cold and heartless people they were. That's why I agreed to steal the painting 'The Key to Everything' for them. But then I noticed **_

_**that I'm the same as them**_". My eyes drooped down, as I said this.

"How are you the same as them?!" Syaoran asked furious.

"_**Well I steal just like them, the only difference is that I don't kill people,**_" I said.

"That's a huge difference! Killing and not killing is totally different! Ever since you started stealing you never tried to kill anyone or held anyone hostage for your own

benefit! And you always help people! Like Hiirigizawa" He yelled.

I was bewildered by his words, and then I gave him a half-smile. "_**You may be right, but I still changed a lot. I used to be such an innocent girl, but now I'm a thief **_

_**guilty, of stealing many art pieces**_"

"Is something there something wrong with changing?" He asked calmly. I stared at him. "As long as you like how you changed there's no problem is there?"

"_**What?**_" I asked.

"Because" Syaoran started saying. "No matter how much or many times you change your still yourself right? So if you don't like the change just keep on changing until

you like it!"

'Wait a minute' I thought 'Didn't somebody else say this to me before' I scanned my memories to the time my mother said her last words-

"_Sakura, through out your entire life you will face many things: hardship, happiness and choices, all these things will help you grow, yes you may change because of it but in a _

_good way. No matter how much you change or how much, as long as you like it, it doesn't matter, it's still you, Sakura. People are just like the moon. It changes so many times,_

_ but it's still the same moon everyone loves"._

'That's right my mother said the same thing' I suddenly began regaining energy as I smiled. I got and said, "_**let's bust out of here!**_"

"Yeah!" yelled Syaoran.

**Thanx 4 Reading!**


	12. Chapter 11: Broken Promises

_**.:****Broken Promises**__**:.**_

I walked around knocking on everything, to see if anything made a hollow sound. When I finally found a hollow space under the floorboard, I lifted the floorboard and

found a passageway, Syaoran and I traveled along the passage way and ended up outside Kanon cave. We went inside Kanon cave and saw the two men chatting with

each other.

"It's here, it's definitely here!" Said Oni greedily, as he turned a knob made out of rock. He kept turning and turning, until suddenly a door opened from the side. The two

men entered as Syaoran and I peered inside to see many piles of gold. At the canter of all the gold piles was a single golden art brush with many details carved on it.

'That's the treasure?' I thought.

"The ancient treasure is finally mine!" Cackled Oni as he grabbed the golden art brush. Syaoran, who was concentrated on all that treasure, accidentally tripped,

attracting everyone's attention to him.

"How did you escape?!". Shouted Aku.

"I told you didn't I? That if you tried to escape we would kill you immediately," Oni reminded us as he took out his gun aiming at me. When I saw the gun pointed at me

my legs turned into jelly. Oni loaded the gun and shooted.

"No!' Syaoran howled as he pushed me out of the way. When I stood up again from being pushed to the ground, I saw Syaoran laying there, not moving an inch.

"_**Li-kun?**_" I asked shaking him, I received no response. "_**Hey, stop joking around Li-kun; didn't you say that would escape together?**_" Syaoran still did not move,

even though I was shaking him as if my life depended on it.

"Ha ha ha" Oni started laughing. "So he died did he? Good riddance, now all that is left is you, Silver Crescent". He pointed his gun at me again, but I didn't notice.

Because I was too occupied with the thought of Syaoran dead.

"_**Li-kun!**_" I screamed as I shooked him more violently now. Believing Syaoran's dead, I suddenly remembered my most cherished memory after my mom died.

**Seven Years ago at Mothers Funeral**

_I was crying before my mother's coffin, feeling lonely, sad and confused. Not being able to bear it anymore I ran behind the church. An hour later people started noticing that I _

_was missing, even though I heard them call my name over an over I did not respond. 'What should I do now?' I was thinking, 'I'm all alone'._

"_What are you doing?" Popped in a familiar face._

"_Syaoran-kun?" I asked. I called him Syaoran-kun because I only knew him as my next door neighbor._

"_What are you doing?" He repeated._

_I started crying again. "I'm sorry" He said with a worried face, thinking that he made me cry._

"_It's not your fault" I squeaked. "I'm just so scared now that my mother's gone. I don't have anyone to eat with, talk with, play with or hug with anymore"_

_He stared at me innocently. I kept on crying until he suddenly surprised me with a hug. "Don't worry," he said._

"_What?" I said flabbergasted._

"_If your mother can't do all those things for you anymore, I'll do them"._

_I looked at him in surprise. "Really?"_

"_Yeah, if you want some one to eat with, I'll eat with you, if you want someone to talk with, I'll talk with you, if you want you want someone to play with, and I'll play with you. If _

_you want a hug I'll hug you, just like this". He said as he hugged me._

"_But what if you leave me just like mother did?" I asked sadly._

"_Don't worry, I won't leave you," He said smiling. "I'll be together with you, always"._

"_Pinky promise?" I asked hopefully, as I showed my tiny pinky._

"_Pinky promise". He repeated as he linked his tiny pinky to mine._

"_**You're such a liar Syaoran,**_" I said to him not remembering I'm still in Silver Crescent form. "_**You said you would always stay with me,**_" I suddenly noticed that my

eyes were overbrimming with tears. "_**What's this?**_" I asked myself as I wiped a way my tear. "_**No, no, no!**_" I shouted at myself. "_**I promised myself I would never cry **_

_**again**_". I kept wiping my tears but they just wouldn't stop. "_**Why did you take the bullet Syaoran? Y****ou're so mean Syaoran leaving me here. You were the only **_

_**one who understood me, and was there for me. When I was lonely you tried to cheer me up but we always ended up fighting instead. Now you made me **_

_**break my promise too****. Really, you are such a big idiot Syaoran**_". I gave up trying to stop my tears; instead I seven years worth of tears fall onto Syaoran's face.

"What's with the water works?" Asked a voice.

"_**Li-kun!**_" I yelped. Seeing his body stand up.

"I wouldn't die that easily". He said smirking. "The bullet just skinned my arm and ended up hitting the wall; the ceiling broke a bit and made a rock fall down on me".

I stood there dumbstruck. 'Why didn't I notice that?' I asked myself.

"What? Were you worried about me?' He asked teasingly.

"_**You idiot!**_" I yelled, still crying. "**Did you just have to make me worry?**"

"You seem fine now," He laughed.

"_**Hmph**_" I said turning away.

"So the bullet missed him?' I turned around and saw Oni speaking. "Well, I'll just have to try again"

Oni started shooting insanely; luckily for us we managed to dodge all of them. He kept shooting until we all noticed the walls starting to crumble.

"_**Damn it!**_" I yelled. "_**All the bullets hitting the walls must have been making it unstable**_".

"You won't get away!" Cackled Oni. Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge rock landed abruptly on the end of his brother's lab coat and his own. "Noooo!" He yelled, getting

more rocks falling on him.

"Hurry before we get trapped in too!" Yelled Syaoran over the sound of falling rocks.

We ran outside, still not stopping till we couldn't see the cave anymore.

"Do you think they're dead?" Syaoran asked breathing hard.

"_**I****f they're not dead, they're not human**_", I answered exhausted.

"I can't believe they just died just like that, after all the trouble they gave us!" Syaoran exclaimed "I almost feel sorry for them!"

"_**Don't,**_" I warned.

We stood there for a while trying to catch our breaths. Noticing that I'm still in Silver Crescent form, I jumped to the tree making sure Syaoran won't have a chance to

capture me. "Don't worry I won't try to catch you anymore, for today," He told me.

"_**I wonder if I should believe that**_" I said amused.

"You're right" He began to laugh. "Thanks for worrying about me when I wouldn't wake up"

"_**And no thanks to you for making me worry like crazy**_" I said with fake anger.

"I apologize for that". He said putting his hands up.

I smiled back at him. "_**Thanks for everything today Li-kun**_".

"What did I do?" He asked curiously.

"_**You saved me from a gun that would have killed me twice. You also rescued form my doubts about myself, for that I thank you**_" I explained.

"You're welcome, I guess?" He said still unsure. "But Silver Crescent…"

"_**What?**_" I asked.

"No matter what, you can't get caught by anyone one else because…" he paused. I gave him a confused face wondering what he was going to say, until he finally looked

up and yelled proudly "Only I am allowed to catch you!"

I stood on the tree, happy for some odd reason. I then replied to him. "_**Alright, but like I always say Li-kun…**_"

"Huh? What?" He asked as dawn began to break. The sun started rising beside us, with our glistening eyes staring at each other. I turned around as soon as I heard

the distant church bells ringing an indescribable melody. I looked back at him for one last time and smiled.

"_**Catch me, if you can**_"

**Thats it! Thanx 4 Reading! Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. I may make a sequel to this but I'm not sure. And I would like to apologize to all Tomoyo Daidōji fans for not putting Tomoyo in. If I make the sequel I'll make sure to add it in! That's all 4 now cya!  
**


End file.
